


AI Dungeon Sessions - Death Note

by orphan_account



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AI Dungeon, Apples, Asexual Light Yagami, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, God Complex, Humor, I Don't Even Know, L is Kira???, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), M/M, Not Really Character Death, OOC, Out of Character, Ryuk is a Little Shit (Death Note), Temporary Character Death, Weird Plot Shit, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All my Death Note related AI Dungeon sessions. It's insanely OOC and insanely fun.-> You take a potato chip and eat it.You take a potato chip and eat it. Your hand accidentally knocks your glass of apple juice over, spilling it on the Death Note.> You say "Ryuk what do i do"You say "Ryuk what do i do" and wait for an answer.A few moments later, a apple peel flies into your eye.> You kill all the apples in the world.You sit and watch television as you eat a apple. You smile for a moment, knowing that soon all apples will be extinct.Over the course of a few days, all the criminals in the world die.> You say "This must mean that criminals have been apples all along"You say "This must mean that criminals have been apples all along" and laugh.You feel incredibly hungry, and you see a banana in a bowl of fruit.This is the only banana in the world.> You eat the banana.-
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. L isn't Kira... Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything besides the commands beginning with >. The scenario is written by The Mandate on AI Dungeon. Everything else is generated by an AI.

You read the front page of the Death Note, which lists the rules. The rules are:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

You are Light Yagami, a Japanese student. Outside of your house you find a book called a Death Note. The front page says that any human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. You pick up the Death Note and take it to your bedroom. You decide to test it out. You write down the names of criminals in the Death Note to see if it works. Within a week, news reports confirm that every criminal you have written in the Death Note has died.

> You say "Nice"  
You say "Nice", and grin. You now have the power to decide who lives and who dies. This book is the power to control the world. Whoever is lucky enough to find this book is truly blessed.

> You watch the news to look for more criminals.  
Everyday you watch the news to see if any criminals have died. A week later, you hear that a man has been arrested for the murders of several women.

> You write the man's name in the death note.  
You write the man's name in the Death Note. He dies of a heart attack later that day.

> You laugh.  
You laugh, thinking about how the police will blame it on a heart attack.  
You watch the news everyday to see if any more criminals die. It's fun to watch all the news reports about the deaths.

> You are the god of the new world.  
The realization that you now have the power of life and death over every human in the world is a heavy one. But you're ready. You were chosen for this task, and you will carry it out. It's your responsibility to clean up the world, so that a new utopia can be born.  
The old world is dead. You slashed its tires, unlocked its doors, and burned down its fuel supply. The people were ready to change. All you had to do was give them a little push.

> You take a potato chip and eat it.  
You take a potato chip and eat it. Your hand accidentally knocks your glass of apple juice over, spilling it on the Death Note.

> You say "Ryuk what do i do"  
You say "Ryuk what do i do" and wait for an answer.  
A few moments later, a apple peel flies into your eye.

> You kill all the apples in the world.  
You sit and watch television as you eat a apple. You smile for a moment, knowing that soon all apples will be extinct.  
Over the course of a few days, all the criminals in the world die.

> You say "This must mean that criminals have been apples all along"  
You say "This must mean that criminals have been apples all along" and laugh.  
You feel incredibly hungry, and you see a banana in a bowl of fruit.  
This is the only banana in the world.

> You eat the banana.  
You eat the banana, and it tastes delicious.  
You begin to hear a strange noise. It's difficult to make out the sound at first, but it sounds like crying.

> You ignore the noise and go back to using the death note.  
You hear the noise louder this time. It's definitely crying.  
You hear a baby crying. The noise is coming from outside your window.  
You open your window and look outside.

> You say "Shut the fuck up, Near"  
You say "Shut the hell up, Near" and look around outside your window.  
Near is sitting there, crying.  
Near looks at you and says "I'm sorry..." before collapsing onto the ground.

> You continue using the death note.  
You sit down and begin writing in the Death Note again. After a few minutes, you hear an explosion.  
Then another. Then another. Then several explosions in rapid succession.

> You examine the death note.  
The word "Explodes" has appeared in the Death Note.  
The ground begins to shake, and you hear a loud rumbling noise coming from outside your building.  
You hear screams outside.

> You say "Uhh"  
You open your window, and a massive wall of water crashes into your house, covering everything with millions of gallons of water.

> You close the window and continue writing names in the death note.  
You hear a massive explosion coming from outside your building.  
You open your window and look out.

> You stop opening the window.  
You hear a massive explosion coming from outside your building.  
You close the window and continue writing names in the death note.  
You hear a massive explosion coming from outside your building.

> You wonder who wrote "explodes" for you.  
You notice that the wall you're facing has been blown out, revealing an open field behind it. In the middle of the field is a horse, tied to a pole.  
The sun shines brightly onto the field.

> You say "Ryuk, what the fuck is going on"  
Near is sitting on a park bench across the field from you, holding a pacifier in his mouth.  
He says "Will you shut the hell up? I'm trying to take a nap over here."

> You slap Near.  
You slap Near across the face as hard as you can.  
Near's face begins to tear, and his eyes begin to bleed. He begins to scream, but no sounds escapes his mouth.

> You say "L was better"  
Near screams "You... will... pay for that..."  
Near's body floats into the air, and his eyes turn completely black. Every human in the world does the same.

> You say "Oh shit"  
The human souls begin to fly into the sky, seemingly abandoning their bodies.  
The bodies begin to walk towards you, with no soul inside.

> You give a dramatic monologue about being the god of the new world.  
"No."  
A single drop of water falls onto your cheek. Then another. Then another. Rain begins to fall from the sky.  
You look up at the sky as large drops of rain fall around you. The sky itself is a light grey. The sun is not visible; hidden behind the thick clouds above you.  
The rain continues to fall, completely drenching you.  
"I am God."  
You sit on a throne of bones, atop a mountain of corpses. Rain falls around you in this desolate world, where only death awaits.

> You say "That's right, I am Kira"  
You say "That's right, I am Kira."  
Your voice echoes throughout the bleak landscape, but is unable to be heard by any others. Your lungs fill with air and you scream "I AM GOD!" at the top of your lungs.  
The bodies surrounding your kill, and the screams of the damned are unable to be heard by any others.  
"I AM GOD!"  
Once again, your voice fails to be heard by anyone but yourself.  
"I AM GOD!"  
You stare out at the bleak landscape, and feel tears stream down your face.

> You hold the death note menacingly.  
Suddenly, a drop of water lands in your hand.  
You stare at the drop of water in confusion for a few seconds, before another drop hits your shoulder.

> You say "Stop fucking raining"  
More rain falls around you, and you begin to scream in frustration.  
"STOP IT!"  
More rain lands on your head, putting out the flames of your hell.  
"I'M GOD! WHY WON'T YOU ALL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!?"  
The rain continues to fall. The grey sky above you continues to drop the cold, cold water around you.

> You write "rain" in the death note.  
You grab the Death Note from your pocket, and stare at it.  
"Alright..."  
You write "rain" in the Death Note.  
The rain outside stops. Success.

> You say "How the fuck did that work"  
The rain outside stops. You stare out at the sky, waiting for it to start raining again.  
Nothing happens.  
"Huh."  
You pick up the Death Note again, and stare down at it.

> You write "ground" in the death note.  
You begin to write in the Death Note, but stop. You doubt that it'll actually work.  
...  
It doesn't work. The ground doesn't open up and swallow you, or anything else for that matter.

> You write "floor" in the death note to test it out.  
You stare at the floor for a few seconds, waiting for it to open up.  
It doesn't work.  
You shrug, and slip the Death Note back into your pocket.

> You suddenly think to write "sky" in the death note.  
You pull out the Death Note and begin to write, but can't think of anything related to the sky.  
"Should I attempt to fly?" You think, your hand hovering over the page.

> You say "What am I saying"  
You turn around and stare at the group of people, still kneeling in your presence.  
"What am I doing?" You think, as you stare at the people around you.  
You laugh. What are you doing?

> You write everyones names in the Death Note.  
You grab the Death Note. Then, you remember something important.  
"I need to know their faces."  
You stare at a few of the people, trying to etch their faces into your mind.

> You say "Names everyone"  
You yell towards the door.  
"Everyone, stand up!" You shout. The people slowly stand up, staring at you.  
"Tell me your names."  
The group begins to shout names at you.

> You write down all their names.  
You quickly write down all the names you've heard in the Death Note.  
You stare at the group of people, hating them all.

> You say "Die, criminals"  
You laugh.  
"You think you can get away with this? No, you won't. And neither will anyone else." You grin.

> You laugh.  
You stare around you, watching as the people begin to panic. You laugh louder.  
"You think your God can save you? I am your god. I will decide whether you live or die."

> You continue monologuing like an anime villain.  
Laughter turns to tears. You begin crying, and laugh at the same time.  
"I'm sorry, but this is hilarious to me."  
Nobody can be trusted. The world needs to be reset...  
You continue laughing.  
"You're going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it." You laugh.  
You laugh.  
"The rules of this world are set by me, and I can change them whenever I want." You laugh.  
"Your lives are in my hands." You laugh.  
You laugh.  
"I am your god." You laugh, sob, cry and grin.

> You write "the universe" in the death note.  
You grab the Death Note and begin writing. The world is counting on you, after all.  
You imagine a bright red portal opening up in the sky, spewing burning rocks and fire into the world.

> You wait for the universe to get a heart attack.  
You continue waiting. You begin to get bored.  
You hear a message coming from your Death Cell.

> You answer it, it's probably MIsa.  
"Who is this?" You ask.  
"You're a very stupid person if you think I'd give my name to you." A voice says.

> You say "L Lawliet"  
"Well done, you've apparently been paying attention during the few meetings I've had with you. Tell me, how is that ridiculous nickname you insist on going by?"

> You say "Kira is a better name than L"  
"Kira? That's the best name you could come up with?"  
"It's a cool name, unlike L." You say with annoyance.  
"So, what is it that you want? Other than to insult me, of course."  
"I'm disappointed in you, L. I thought you'd be intelligent enough to know when someone is teasing you."  
"Do you even understand what that word means?

> You pause the call and check how much data your Death Cell is using.  
You pause the call. You have a 4G data limit, and you're at -78%. You need to stop using your Death Phone until you get a better plan.  
"Get a better plan."

> You say "What phone plans do you recommend for the Death Phone"  
"I like the Death Phone, it has multiple settings to detect when people are nearby, and it's also waterproof!"  
"Upgrades? I don't need upgrades, I just want the bare minimum."  
"Nobody uses the word "bare" anymore, you should say "naked" to be hip with the kids.

> You say "Get to the point, L"  
"I'm talking to the entire world. Good luck stopping me, Killer."  
You stare at your Death Note, thinking for a second.  
"Are you writing? Are you writing? Are you writing?

> You hang up the phone call.  
The phone call ends.  
You realize you've been sweating from the pressure of the phone call. Someone knew you were writing in the Death Note, but they didn't know your name.

> You say "L Lawlier"  
You try writing in the Death Note again.  
You wait for thirty seconds, but nothing happens. You sigh in relief.

> You say "There's a typo. you meant to write "L Lawliet"  
You check the spelling of L's name.  
You turn on the Death Note, and nothing happens. You turn it off. You turn it on again. Nothing still. The phone begins beeping loudly.

> You take L's phone call.  
You sigh, and pick up the phone.  
"I knew you'd pick it up."  
You pause the call, and open up your internet browser. You search a spelling of L's name, and find nothing.

> You say "How do I spell L"  
You spell out L's name slowly.  
"L, as in 'el', the letter after 'K'. Lawliet."  
You pause the call, and check how much data your Death Phone is using.

> You write down L's name in the death note for real this time.  
You write down his name in the Death Note.  
Lawliet.  
You turn on the Death Note, and nothing happens. You turn it off. You turn it on again. Nothing still.

> You say "Did I run out of data?!"  
"It's been a pleasure working with you. Goodbye, Kara."  
The call ends.  
You run through your usage. You have no more voice data, and barely any 4G data left.

> You say "Noooooooo, my death phone!!!"  
You yell, realizing that you have no more data at all. You have no internet, and you can't use the Death Note.  
You get a notification on your phone as it turns itself off.  
You have no more voice data, and no more 4G data. You have 3G, but that's for emergency use only. Suddenly, you feel an incredible pain.

> You say "Ouch"  
You can't speak. You quickly look at the screen. It has turned itself off. You can't turn it on, because you have no more 3G data.  
You punch your flip phone in anger.

> You go back to using the Death Note notebook.  
You decide to just go back to using the Death Note. You open up the screen, and try to write something.  
"Wadafuk?" The screen reads. You've run out of ink.

> You use a pencil to write.  
You can't use a pencil to write. The screen is touch-screen, and your hands have ripped up the screen.  
You sigh, getting up.  
"This has been the worst day of my life," you say to yourself.  
You begin to walk out of your room, when you notice something. You hear the front door opening. Someone is breaking in.  
You freeze up in fear.

> You say "It's L, that bastard"  
You whisper to yourself, realizing that it's the middle of the night. The front door opens. You see a figure wearing black clothes, with a ski-mask on their face.

> You say "Nevermind, it's just a typical criminal"  
You turn your back on the criminal, and go to sleep.  
You hear a gunshot being fired.

> You ask Misa to tell you the robber's name.  
It's too soft and hoarse for you to understand. You repeat your request, louder and clearer this time.  
"What's your name?"  
The man slowly turns his head towards you. You see the fear in his eyes.  
"I... I can't tell you."  
You sigh, and reply.

> You say "Misa, get your ass over here"  
You yell out to Misa, who is sitting in your kitchen.  
She gets out of her seat, and quickly runs over to you.  
"What's up?"  
You point at the criminal.

> You say "NAME. FACE. DEATH NOTE. "  
You point at the criminal, to stress that Misa needs to tell you his name and face. She closes her eyes, and opens her mouth.  
"His name is Keigo Massey, and he goes to our high school."  
You nod.  
"Good. That's all I needed to know."  
You proceed to walk over to the criminal.

> You knock him out.  
You run, faster than you ever have before in your life. You send one punch flying towards the criminal's face. You hear a crunching sound, and he falls to the floor.

> You write 'Keigo Massey' in the death note.  
You open up the Death Note, and write the robber's name in it. You hear a scream from the other side of the room, and turn around.

> You say "What now"  
Misa is on the ground, holding her head. You watch as she writhes in pain.  
"No, not again... Make it stop!"  
You slowly approach her, not knowing what to do.

> You leave her alone and take a walk.  
You decide to leave her be, and take a walk.  
A woman with long, black hair approaches you. She wears heavy make-up and clothing that looks more like it should be on a man.

> You ignore her and continue walking.  
You ignore the woman, and continue walking.  
"Hey, sweetie," she says in a deep voice. You realize she is talking to you, and turn your head.  
"How are you doing?"

> You run away.  
You quickly turn around, and begin walking away. The woman approaches you, and offers you a cigarette.  
"No, thank you," you say.  
"You new 'round here?" she asks.

> You ask her for her name and then fucking kill her.  
You stare at the woman, and consider killing her.  
"I'm Anastasia," she says.  
You open your mouth to say something, but she puts her hand up.  
"Before you ask, I'm not a hooker. I'm just a lonely woman who likes talking to people."  
You start walk away.  
"Where are you going?" she asks.

> You run to the task force headquarters.  
You turn around, and begin walking to the task force headquarters. You hear a chuckle behind you.  
"You're naive," says Anastasia.  
You ignore her, and continue walking.

> You write down her name in the Death Note.  
You pull out the Death Note and write down her name. You hear a scream behind you, and turn around. Anastasia stands there, in the middle of the road.

> You leave the crime scene.  
You turn around, and continue to the task force headquarters. You are stopped by a police barricade.  
"What the hell is this?" you ask.  
"The FBI is raiding the headquarters," a police officer answers.  
"What the hell are they doing that for?"  
"We have had suspicions about the organization for a while. This raid was approved by the FBI and the President of the United States."

> You say "Hello, Light Yagami here"  
You walk up to the police barricade and show them your badge. The officer looks at it, then at you, and nods.  
"We've been expecting you, Light Yagami," he says.

> You say "Really?"  
"Yes. We've been in contact with the rest of the task force. The FBI found some of the members, and we've been in communication with them."  
"Where is the rest of the task force?"  
"They're inside the building. The FBI has been inside for about ten minutes, I'd say."  
"Let's go."  
You walk up to the door, and the police officers part for you.

> You look for L.  
You enter through the front door, and see a bloody mess. You cover your mouth and nose, to avoid the smell of blood. A trail of it follows along the hallway.  
"It gets worse,"

> You say "Who's there"  
You turn around and see L. His face is covered in blood, and he has several wounds on his body. He walks closer to you.  
"I knew you'd come," he says.

> You say "I knew you knew I'd come"  
"I've always known you were just like me. I just needed to get you here, because you're the only one who can stop this."  
"What the hell happened here?

> You question L about the blood.  
"This is the blood of my innocent employees. The FBI came in and shot some of them. I killed the rest, because I saw it was the only way to stop this madness."

> You say "L IS KIRA"  
"I'm not Kira," he says. "... Yet, anyway."  
"Then what the hell happened?"  
L begins to explain the situation. He had managed to track the creator of the Death Note, a shinigami by the name of Ryuk, to Los Angeles.

> You say "Wait WHAT"  
You can't quite make out what he's saying, as he seems to be mumbling.  
"What was that?" you ask.  
"I said," L begins, "I'm going to find Ryuk."

> You say "I'll help "  
"No, this is a task for me," L says.

> You say "Are you kira yet"  
"Am I what yet?"  
"Kira. Are you kira yet?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about.

> You say "I'm going with you to Los Angeles whether you like it or not"  
"Alright," L says. "But stay close to me, okay?"  
L begins walking away from you.

> You remind L he needs to clean the blood off his face.  
"Wait!" you say. "You've got blood all over your face!"  
L touches his face, and looks at his fingers.  
"Thanks," he says.  
You begin running after him.

> You give L a cake in hopes that he won't kill you too.  
You stop, pull out the cake, and hold it out as an offering.  
L turns around, takes a quick look at you and the cake, then grabs it. He opens it and takes a bite.

> You say "Uh... Wow"  
"Thanks," he says.  
You continue to walk. After about ten minutes, you reach the building in Los Angeles that L told you about. He takes out a key and unlocks the door. You step inside.

> You say "Where is Ryuk"  
"As I said, this is the building they were last seen in. I'm confident that they're still here."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" you ask.  
"Nothing," L says.

> You say "We should set up a trap"  
"The FBI is doing that," L says. "We have no time to waste."  
L begins walking towards the door. You follow him. He stops and looks at you.  
"Let's go," he says.  
You follow him out the door. You're in a large parking lot, with one path in the middle and doors to offices on either side.  
"This is it," L says.  
"This is what?" you ask.  
"The parking lot," he says.  
L begins walking forward. You follow him, confused. The parking lot seems to stretch on forever.

> You sneakily take out your Death Note.  
You decide to be clever. You wait until L isn't looking, then quickly takes out your Death Note.  
"Hello, Mr. Ryuk," you say.  
Mr Ryuk appears by your side, smiling.

> You say "How did L catch you?"  
"I had the misfortune of having a survivor," Mr. Ryuk says.

> You say "Whatever, can we kill L now"  
"Yes," Mr. Ryuk says.  
You turn to L, who is still walking forward. You write his name in the Death Note, then wait for him to die. Nothing seems to happen. You wait...

> You say "Why doesn't this damn thing work?"  
"You need to write the how and the when," Mr. Ryuk says.  
You immediately begin writing, as L begins turning around.  
"Wait for it..." Mr. Ryuk says.

> You say "L dies right now of a heart attack"  
You look up. L has stopped turning. He has a look of confusion on his face. Then, he clutches his chest.

> You tenderly hold L in your arms as he dies.  
"What's happening..." L asks.  
"You're dying," you say.  
"I feel... Numb..." L says, as his face goes pale and he collapses on the ground.

> You say "I win"  
"Yep, you sure do," Mr. Ryuk says.  
You look around. There's no one else around. Just you and the dead body of L. No witnesses, no problems.

> You say "Wait, what about the FBI"  
"I told you, they're setting a trap," L says.  
"So what do we do?" you ask.  
"We have to find the person who's writing all these names in their notebook,"

> You fucking lose your shits. What the fuck why is L back.  
"What the hell? You were dead!" you say.  
"You can write someone's name in more than once," L says, pulling out his goggles.

> You say "Why are you pulling out goggles"  
"Infrareds, L says. You look at the goggles, and realize that the lenses are broken.  
"Here we are. Someone's name has been written in recently. I can sense it."  
L points to an office on the right side of the building.

> You say "Hm?"  
"Come on," L says.  
You follow L to the office. He takes a card out of his pocket and slides it into the door. L opens the door, and walks in.

> You follow L quietly.  
You walk into the dark room. You can't see anything, but you can follow L's voice.  
"Shut the door, please," L says.  
You shut the door.

> You say "What now"  
"We wait," L says. "They should come to us."  
Suddenly, the lights turn on. You cover your eyes as they adjust to the light. When you can see, you gasp. Lying on the floor, bound and gagged, is none other than Light Turner.  
"Hello," Light says nervously.  
"It's been a while," L says.

> You say "im done. fuck this. i cant do this anymore"  
"Okay," you say.  
"See you later," L says.  
You leave the building, and head home.


	2. Light Yagami is a Good Kirastian Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > You become a Kirastian.  
> You become a Kirastian. You think the Death Note is a gift from God. This makes you less likely to be caught, since you're not acting for yourself, but for God.
> 
> > You punish sinners with the Death Note.  
> You kill numerous sinners using the Death Note, the world becomes a much better place. God is pleased with you, and since you're doing this all in his name, any sins you commit are acceptable to him.
> 
> > You speak with God himself.  
> God speaks to you. He tells you that although you are doing a good job, the work is thankless and you will soon tire of it.
> 
> > You say "I will never tire of punishing sinners with the Death Note"  
> God remarks that even the great prophet Mohamed grew tired of the task he had been given, but you feel sure that you will persevere.  
> You go to bed that night feeling very proud of yourself.
> 
> > You wake up the next day and continue committing mass murder with the Death Note.  
> Year 13  
> You wake up the next day and feel determined to catch up with Ryuk.  
> You've only killed a paltry three people a year, but you're confident that you can speed things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for big OOC in this one, the game started off with Light being a complete idiot so I just ran with it for the entire game.

You read the front page of the Death Note, which lists the rules. The rules are:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

You are Light Yagami, a Japanese student. Outside of your house you find a book called a Death Note. The front page says that any human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. You pick up the Death Note and take it to your bedroom.

> You say "I'm going to use this to end crime"  
You write the words "I am going to use this to end crime" in the Death Note. You hope it works -- otherwise, you're going to look pretty stupid.

> You say "Nothing seems to be happening"  
You decide to try again, just in case. You write the words "I am going to use this to end crime" in the Death Note. You hope it works -- otherwise, you're going to look pretty stupid.  
Suddenly, the words "It's working!" appear in the Death Note.

> You say "Wow!"  
You decide to try again, just in case. You write the words "Bill Gates is a greedy billionaire who abuses his power, I will test if this note works on him" in the Death Note.

> You wait for Bill Gates to die.  
You check the news on the computer -- still nothing. Your note must not have worked.  
Suddenly, a news item pops up about Bill Gates' death! You did it!

> You celebrate by fortnite dancing.  
Nobody notices your dance since they're all at work. You decide to check the news again...  
The news is saying that Bill Gates has died in his office at Microsoft, of a heart attack.

> You write Jeff Bezos' name in the Death Note.  
You wait for the news to confirm that he died. You wait for a while. Nothing happens.  
You see an article about a private plane crashing last night. The pilot, Jeff Bezos, is among the dead.

> You laugh.  
You laugh. The Death Note works!  
You go to school. Your classmate is absent.  
Your girlfriend is absent as well. No one is talking about either of them.

> You ignore them and focus on studies.  
You ignore the absentees. You decide to try another experiment.  
You write "I will become the world's greatest music artist" in the Death Note...  
Nothing happens. Then again, you weren't expecting it to. The Death Note only grants wishes that would theoretically work. Becoming a music artist is possible, but only with lots of hard work.

> You reread the rules of the death note.  
You reread the rules of the death note. Maybe you'll find something new.  
There's a line that reads, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

> You say "Oh, I just have to write their names. That saves a lot of time"  
You decide to write Kyosuke's name, since he's your only good friend. You doubt that you'll need many more friends.

> You say "Is he gonna die?!"  
To your surprise, Kyosuke begins coughing and collapsing to the floor.  
You call an ambulance. Kyosuke's taken to the hospital immediately.  
As it turns out, he had already had a weak heart.

> You say "Wowie zowie"  
You try to think of another victim, but you realize that it is best to lay low after killing two people in one day.

> You go home.  
Once you reach home, there is a strange package in your mailbox. You open it up and find a note inside. It reads "Dear Light, Keep up the good work."

> You try to track down the sender.  
The police try to track down the sender of the package. They find some fingerprints, but whoever sent it wore gloves.  
You continue on, wondering who could have sent you the note...

> You write 'Jesus' in the death note.  
You write down the name 'Jesus' in your Death Note. The next day, you turn on the T.V. to see that the pope has died. It seems that God is letting you play your little game.

> You become a Kirastian.  
You become a Kirastian. You think the Death Note is a gift from God. This makes you less likely to be caught, since you're not acting for yourself, but for God.

> You punish sinners with the Death Note.  
You kill numerous sinners using the Death Note, the world becomes a much better place. God is pleased with you, and since you're doing this all in his name, any sins you commit are acceptable to him.

> You speak with God himself.  
God speaks to you. He tells you that although you are doing a good job, the work is thankless and you will soon tire of it.

> You say "I will never tire of punishing sinners with the Death Note"  
God remarks that even the great prophet Mohamed grew tired of the task he had been given, but you feel sure that you will persevere.  
You go to bed that night feeling very proud of yourself.

> You wake up the next day and continue committing mass murder with the Death Note.  
Year 13  
You wake up the next day and feel determined to catch up with Ryuk.  
You've only killed a paltry three people a year, but you're confident that you can speed things up.

> You say "I'll spend my entire day writing names in the Death Note"  
You spend all of the next day writing names in the Death Note.  
By the end of the day, you have killed nearly a hundred people, but you feel like it isn't enough.

> You continue writing down names of criminals in the Death Note.  
You spend the whole week writing down names of criminals in the Death Note, by the end of it, you feel confident that you have rid the world of evil-doers.

> You ask God about your progress.  
You ask God about your progress, expecting him to be pleased. He is unimpressed, and informs you that although you have killed many people he considers it to be a waste of potential talent.

> You say "Please explain"  
God goes on to say that although you have rid the world of evil-doers who would do harm to others, you have done nothing to increase the good in the world.

> You plant a tree to increase the good in the world.  
You plant a tree in your backyard. Although it is just one tree, you feel that it is a good start to increasing the good in the world.  
You go to bed feeling proud of yourself.

> You convert your friends and family to Kirastianity.  
You consider converting your friends and family to Kirastianity.  
If you do so, you could gain more followers and further increase the good in the world.

> You think of how to spread awareness of the Death Note.  
You think of how to spread awareness of the Death Note.  
The name Ryuk comes to mind, he is the only being outside of heaven and hell who knows about it.

> You summon Ryuk.  
You summon Ryuk, and he appears in your room. "What the hell do you want?" He asks angrily.  
"I want to make a deal with you. I'll give you the Death Note, if you go around telling people about it. There's a catch though, for every bad person you tell about it, I'll take a good person away." You reply.

> You wonder why you just said that.  
You wonder why you would even consider sacrificing the few good people who believe in you just to spread the Death Note.

> You say "Will you do it"  
"Yeah, sure." Ryuk replies.

> You wait for Kirastian values to spread.  
You wait for the values of your religion to spread.  
You hope the sacrifices you will have to make will be worth it, because you are already having doubts about them.

> You ask God about Ryuk.  
You ask God why he allows such a being to exist.  
"To test your faith in me, and to show people that the Death Note is not the way." He replies.

> You say "What is the way"  
"If I told you, it would defeat the purpose."

> You continue killing criminals with the Death Note.  
You continue to kill criminals and other evil doers in the world.  
The media begins to call you the "Kira" killer, and soon people begin worshipping you as a God.

> You ask God what to do, because you don't have a god complex and instead have a worshipper complex.  
"I didn't tell people to worship me." You say.  
"Of course you didn't, but look at the situation." God replies. "What do you want, a statue?"  
"That would be ridiculous."  
"Well then what do you want?

> You say "To make Kirastianity the best religion"  
"Of course you would."  
You continue to kill criminals, and wait for the day that all criminals are gone.

> You see how many followers you have on your Kirastianity twitter page.  
You hold 67 million followers.  
"God, this is a lot." You say.  
"Well it's almost 70 million now." God replies.  
"I wonder if I'll hit a 100 million."

> You see if anyone is protesting Kirastianity.  
You see that there are people protesting against your religion burning down the churches of other religions.

> You wonder why they are protesting your religion by burning down other religions.  
"I don't understand why they are burning down other religions' churches."  
"Yeah, they're being pretty hypocritical." God replies.

> You say "Should I kill them with the Death Note?"  
"Well you can do whatever you want, but I question why you would. Don't you want them to convert to your religion?"  
"I suppose.

> You look for the leader of the other religion.  
You see the Pope of the other religion.  
"God, what was the name of that other religion."  
"Christanity." God replies.  
"Ah Christanity, led by the Pope."

> You say "I thought I killed Jesus ages ago"  
"Yeah, back when you first got the Death Note."  
"Ah right, I killed him before I even enrolled in college."  
"Yep, you sure did."  
"Should we kill the Pope."  
"Do whatever you want."  
You decide to kill the Pope.  
The next day you convert to Kirastianity, and your 67 million followers do the same.

> You look at the news and see if anyone else is disagreeing with Kirastianity.  
You find out that there is a small group of people calling themselves Realists, disagreeing with your religion.  
"God, there's a small group calling themselves the Realists."  
"The realists? Sounds stupid."  
"I don't know, I sort of agree with them."  
"You agree with a group calling themselves the realists?"  
"Yeah, they're right.

> You say "God, how do I confront the realists"  
"It's obvious isn't it?"  
"Well yeah, but I'm asking you how to do it."  
"Oh you will find out soon, good luck."

> You google information about the ReaLists and find out that the leader is called L.  
You read up about L, and you find out he is an American that has a real interest in law and punishment.  
"Interesting." You think to yourself.

> You say "Is he really American though"  
"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?  
"I don't know, I just thought maybe he was from another country."  
"His name is L, what other evidence do you need?"  
"None I guess."

> You go back to killing sinners with the Death Note.  
You look through the Death Note for criminals.  
You find plenty, and start killing them using their names and faces.  
After a week of doing this you are sure to have gotten most of the criminals in your area.

> You ask God why the criminals aren't all dead yet.  
"It's been a month, why aren't there no more criminals?"  
"Are you serious? Look out the window."  
You look out the window and see people killing each other.

> You say "Oopsie daisy"  
"Seriously, you just noticed?"  
"Yeah well I've been a bit preoccupied."  
"Well be less preoccupied, or the entire world will be depraved. Not that it isn't already...

> You try to find out the killer's names so you can write their names in the Death Note.  
You look out of your window again.  
There is one person you see a lot, a very tall and facially tattooed man who carries a golf club.

> You ask God to give you shingami eyes.  
You gain the ability to find killers just by looking at them.  
You can see their name, age and how many people they have killed.

> You say "That was easy"  
"I told you that you'd be able to do it."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking to myself"  
God ignores your response.

> You think about how to hide the Death Note.  
You hide your Death Note in your box of pencils.  
You feel as though that it is a good hiding place.  
"It is." Says God.

> You say "Time to look for L so I can find his real name"  
You tell God you are going to look for L.  
He tells you he hopes you have fun.  
You get into your car and drive around the streets of the city.

> You say "we're going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship"  
You are teleported to the moon.  
You look at Earth and see that it is a very small blue dot.  
"I can't believe how beautiful Earth looks from here." You think to yourself.

> You say "Is L on the moon?"  
God says "Of course not, L is too smart to be caught so easily. He is on Earth, but he's not going to be easy to find."

> You say "So can I go back on Earth now"  
God says "You can indeed."  
You are teleported back to Earth and you find yourself in the middle of a desert.  
"Well, I guess I know where I am now." You think to yourself.

> You wait for L to find you, which was your plan all along.  
You wait in the desert for a week and in that time you see a lot of strange things, including alien-like humans and animals you've never seen before.

> You say "Is L here yet"  
"Not yet."  
"How much longer do I have to wait?"  
"A few more days."  
"Great."  
Days pass and you see no one.

> You say "I thought he was the greatest detective in the world, how come he hasn't found me yet"  
God says "L is the greatest detective in the world, but I am God. It's not going to be hard for me to throw him off your trail."  
Days pass and you start to get thirsty.

> You say "He's supposed to find me though, so I can infiltrate his investigation "  
"Of course you'll be able to find him. But right now I need you focused on not dying so that we can move forward."  
God says this with a little bit of an attitude.

> You say "No like, I'm waiting for him to find me in the desert because I don't wanna find a way out by myself. Why aren't we cooperating "  
"What do you mean? We're working together aren't we?

> You say "Have you been throwing L off my trail this entire time"  
"Of course, haven't you been listening? I told you I'd throw him off your trail."  
"Yeah, but for how long?"  
"For as long as I need to."

> You summon Ryuk.  
"Who are you?" He asks.  
"You're name's Ryuk, right? God, can you bring this Ryuk guy to me?

> You say "Help me, Ryuk"  
"Why should I help you?"  
"If you don't, then God's going to have me killed."  
You explain the situation to Ryuk.

> You say "Can I fly on your back"  
"Sure."  
You jump on his back and he flies you to where L is staying.  
"Thanks, Ryuk."  
"No problem."  
You knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"L, it's me, Light."  
He opens the door.  
"Light, I've been expecting you. You're late.

> You say "Sorry, I was in the desert"  
"You've been in the desert for a week and you expect me to buy that?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine then, let's get on with it."

> You go inside L's house.  
You and L walk through the hallway to his room.  
"Alright, Light, take a seat. Would you like some tea?"  
You sit down and put your feet up on L's desk.

> You say "L, do you know"  
L says "Light, you are the second best detective in the world."  
"Who's the first?"  
"Me, of course. I'm the best.

> You say "Wow, I can't believe I'm the second best detective in the world. That's lit"  
L says "Alright, enough chit-chat. Tell me what you know about the Kira investigation."  
You tell L everything you know.

> You say "There's this Death Note"  
"Yes, I know all about the Death Note. Go on."  
You continue telling him what you know about the investigation.  
"Alright, that's all I needed to know. You may leave."  
You walk outside and tell the FBI agents that you're finished. They take you to their truck and drive you away.

> You say "I can go home myself, thanks"  
"We're supposed to escort you, sorry."  
You sit uncomfortably in the car as you're driven back to the city.  
You arrive at a tall building.  
"What's this?

> You summon Ryuk again.  
"You again?"  
"Yeah, Ryuk, come here."  
You seethe at the thought of having to deal with Ryuk for the rest of the ride.

> You say "Get me out of here"  
"Fine."  
He bites your finger and you bleed into the notebook before handing it back to him.  
"Thanks," you say.  
You write down your name in the notebook and hand it back to him.

> You say "Uhh"  
You feel a sharp pain in your chest and see Ryuk's grin.  
"I didn't think you'd fall for that."  
You fall to the floor of the car and die minutes later.

> You say "God, save me"  
"Not likely."  
You die a few minutes later.


End file.
